inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichikawa Zanakurou
(Forward) |number= 18 |element = Wood |team= Earth Eleven |seiyuu= Konishi Katsuyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 018 (Galaxy)}} Ichikawa Zanakurou (市川 座名九郎) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series and a member of Earth Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"The oldest son that was born in a well known kabuki family. Even though he is only a middle schooler, he has already obtained the name of Zanakurou."'' Appearance Zanakurou closely resembles Zanark Avalonic, having the same skin colour, hair and eyes. His hair is spiky and is styled into two ponytails that rest on his shoulders, which are shaped like spheres. He wears a cream shirt with his buttons undone, and wears a black shirt underneath. He also wears black trousers. Personality He seems to be very polite toward people as shown when he introduced himself formally to the members of Inazuma Japan. Background As Minaho Kazuto stated, he is part of the Ichikawa family, a family famous for Kabuki acting. Despite of his age, he is a well-known Kabuki actor. Before joining Earth Eleven, Endou came to his place to ask him join Earth Eleven but he refused. But, Endou didn't give up and still continued to meet him and asked the same thing. After a few days, he began to ask Endou why did he want him to join despite how many times he had refused. After that, Endou explained to him the whole story about Grand Celesta Galaxy. Then, he was trained by Endou which proved that he had finally accepted his offer. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared at the end of episode 18 along with Endou who introduced him as a member of Earth Eleven. In episode 19, he explained to everyone about how he met Endou and accepted Endou's offer of joining Earth Eleven despite how many times he had refused. Later, he showed everyone his capabilities of soccer which surprised them as he easily passed through Tetsukado and Sakura with his dribbling and scored a goal. He also played in a practice match against Raimon as an Earth Eleven member. In episode 20, he and the others searched around Galaxy Nauts Gou. Tetsukado noticed there was a suspicious person who turned out to be Nishizono Shinsuke. After Kuroiwa allowed Shinsuke to join the team, he and the others welcomed him. When they arrived to Sandorius, he was seen together with Shindou and Tsurugi in the city watching a female alien performing impressive moves. In episode 21, when Zanakurou reunited with the other members, he also brought back a strange stuff like most of them. He was seen holding a strange pink staff. During the match between Earth Eleven and Sandorius Eleven, he was put on the match for the first time as a forward; switched with Matatagi in episode 23. He gave Konoha advice on how she should protect her teammates and she was able to release her Soul, Fox. Later, he released his Soul, Lion, in the second-half and scored the second goal for Earth Eleven. In episode 26, after Powai Pichori revealed to Earth Eleven Matatagi's true colors, he and Tenma were the one persuaded to Matatagi that it was okay for him to show his real self. And, Matatagi was able to unleash his Dark Side. In episode 32, he also smelled the perfume coming from the Madowashisou and dreamed that he was completely free and non-restricted by the usual discipline he set for himself, which resembles Zanark Avalonic. Character Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 179 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 175 *'Dribble': 102 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 138 *'Lucky': 98 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SK Recovery!' *'SH Kabuki Break' *'OF Storm Zone' *'SH Great Max na Ore' Mixi Max Inazuama Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Sousou' **'OF 超 Endless Summer' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' **'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Lion' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Inazuma '13' Trivia *He is a Kabuki actor; a pun on his hissatsu Kabuki Break. *He resembles Zanark Avalonic. *It is known that he was trained by Endou Mamoru, and that he joined Earth Eleven. *Like Zanark, he also has a habit of saying, "I thought you'd say that"; only in a more polite way. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul User